CA-3.7
The Mk. III.VII Combat Armour: Reflexive model, the CA-3.7, or more simply, the Reflexive system of combat armour, produced by Yezero Armoury, is the most adaptable set of armour produced to date. Containing over a dozen designs, this set encompasses a wide variety of applications, from covert operations and recon to extravehicular activities. Modules from arrays within the same class can be easily swapped in the field, but cross-class module swapping requires extensive testing and a specific set of equipment to function reliably. This hasn't kept some users from field-swapping across classes, however, as they believe the risk of module failure to be worth the ability to attach whatever they want to their armour. Offensive (O) BORNE The BORNE array carries a package of components designed to provide the user with a variety of options for aerial (or orbital) insertion, including an integrated jetpack and thruster pack, gravity/magnetism manipulation systems in the gloves and boots, and a compacted (though somewhat archaic) parachute deployed from a slot in the upper area of the back. In addition to these methods of slowing descent, the BORNE array has increased reinforcement to the leg/lower appendage joints to provide the user with the ability to drop from greater heights, a toggleable active/passive ping suite (consisting of a variety of detection technologies to view the path below the user), and a redesigned weather prediction suite to aid in windage calculations for dropping or extended jetpack/thruster pack flight. CIO CIO arrays carry a brand-new sensor/transmission package that records data from a variety of spectra and transmits the encrypted telemetry over exceedingly long ranges (for its size). The sensor data can also be viewed directly on the HUD, and the automatic telemetry can be disabled to minimise detection. A variety of data slicing, electronic and analogue lock-picking, and remote monitoring equipment is integrated into some areas of the suit. EOD The EOD array is quite heavily externally streamlined compared to most other systems, bar the BORNE array, to allow any explosions to flow easily around the armour without causing unnecessary damage to the user. Additionally, the EOD array contains reinforced "soft parts" to prevent damage from any shrapnel or blasts, and a special set of hexacore armour is mounted above the standard CA-3.7 set to mitigate damage to the CA set. COVERT COVERT arrays contain the latest in YA concealment technology, including a prototype miniaturised active camo device. Various other technologies are used, including sound dampening materials in the joints to mute the movement of joint motors, an encrypted thin-beam communications and telemetry suite to reduce the telecommunications footprint, and other classified tech. OVERT The OVERT array towers over the other CA-3.7 sets at a full 3 metres tall. Triple-reinforced joints, each with its own dedicated motor system equivalent to that of a road vehicle, give users a substantial amount of physical force. On top of a custom-cast set of armour made from materials similar to that of the standard 3.7 armour rests hexacore armour paneling with anti-energy coating to deflect incoming energy fire - that is, if it can get past the armour's dedicated dual layer shielding system, modified from a speeder's generator. If needed, the onboard energy system can overcharge itself for brief periods to allow use in extremely strenuous situations. PREDATOR In development Defensive (D) DEFENDER Where the OVERT array is brawling and towering, the DEFENDER array is stout and stalwart. Coming in at 2 metres tall but with the same density of armour as the OVERT array, this set is extremely sturdy. Built in to each joint is a manual hard lock/unlock system that prevents the joints from moving under extreme forces, and a network of dedicated microgenerators throughout the armour supply power to the shielding unit to prevent loss of shields under strain. On top of all these features is a prototype active camo system that enables the DEFENDER unit to ambush potential attackers with its brute force, or to hide valuable sentients behind a massive invisible wall of armour. COP In development HAZOP In development SECURITY In development Varied (V): EVA Extravehicular activity isn't quite all of what the EVA array is capable of - not only is it able to operate in a vacuum with greater ease than other arrays due to its gravity manipulation systems located in the gloves and boots, but it is also capable of withstanding extreme pressures, such as those found far underwater. An integrated thruster pack increases the ease of use even more, and the helm uses the stereotypical "bubble" astronaut-style to increase visibility. PATHFINDER The PATHFINDER array is outfitted for long pursuits, whether they be foot-based on a wilderness planet or spanning several systems. Included in the HUD is a multi-spectrum visual system with an additional heat imaging layer, a variety of chronometers, geographical telemetry, and other tools useful to figure out where you are, where you're going, where your target is, and where it's going. PATHFINDER arrays also include a full air, heat, and water recycling system to minimise trackability and increase the duration the user can keep up the pursuit. RANGED RANGED arrays combine the HUD systems of the PATHFINDER (telemetry, full-spectrum visuals, weather data), the mobility of the BORNE (leg/lower appendage reinforcement for farther drops & faster sprints), and the visual camouflage of the COVERT array (prototype active camo device and other classified technology), resulting in the most advanced long-range combat/assassination armour designed to date. This set also shares the ability with the DEFENDER armour to lock certain joints, enabling increased stability for extreme range shots. SOLDIER Considered to be the most "standard" of all the arrays, the SOLDIER array contains a standard 2-spectrum HUD display, a medium set of armour (heavier than arrays such as COVERT but lighter than a DEFENDER array), and a standard shield generator. Category:Kyramud'e Tsad Category:Armour Category:Weaponry Category:Yezero Armoury Category:MSI Category:Nikolojedison